Horror comes the way that beauty went
by Trickster Muse
Summary: Ohne noch einen weiteren Moment zu zögern trat er mit entschiedener Bewegung aus dem Unterschlupf des Waldes auf die Straße hinaus und stellte sich dem rasenden Gefährt mit unbewegter Miene in den Weg..." A gothic romance (KaixBrooklyn)


Eigentlich hab ich die story hier unabhängig vom Thema BB geschrieben und schon bei Animexx als various vamp-fic veröffentlicht; aber .. mir war irgendwie danach, die Charaktere von G-Rev in die Rollen meiner anonymen Vampire zu stecken ,;; Naja .. seht selbst XD' 

An jenem Tage, an dem der Himmel rote Tränen vergoss und die Münder derer, die nun auf immer und ewig den eigenen Totengesang anstimmen würden, ihren letzten Atemzug taten, tönten verheißungsvoll die Trommeln des letzten Gerichts in ihren Ohren, sodass sie in Schweigen verfielen und sich schutzsuchend in den Schatten bargen...

:.. where each finds death in turn:

Dichte, milchig schimmernde Nebelschwaden rankten sich um den ruhenden Ort, umkreisten ihn wie in einem Netz aus silbrigen Spinnenfäden und strickten ein undeutbares Muster, das im fahlen Schein der am Himmel thronenden Mondsichel wie ein Labyrinth aus feinem Fadengewebe wirkte.

In mitten jener warmen Frühlingsnacht, umgeben von dem leisen Lied der schlafenden Natur, in dessen Chor das Rauschen des Baches miteinstimmte, zusammen mit dem Flüstern des sanften Windhauchs, der vom Geräusch der tanzenden Gräser und Farnhalme begleitet wurde, sollte sich etwas ereignen, das dem Laufe des Schicksals eine Wendung geben würde, die nicht vorherbestimmt war.

Würde man ihnen jemals vergeben, ihnen, die der Verdammnis ausgeliefert wurden und ihr Seelenheil gemeinsam mit allem, was sie besaßen, einbüßten?

Die Silhouette seiner schlanken Gestalt wurde kaum von den silbrigen Fingern des Mondlichts gestreift, so als miede sie selbst diese Berührung und ziehe es vor, sich sogar in jener menschenleeren Gegend im Reich der Schatten zu verbergen.

Die Dunkelheit schmiegte sich wie ein Mantel aus schwarzem, undurchdringlichem Samt an seinen Körper, verdeckte die Konturen seiner Figur und ließ ihn wie den unheimlichen Fremden auf einem verwischten Wandportrait erscheinen; auch sein Antlitz wurde von dem nächtlichen Schleier verdeckt und ruhte wie eine Maske auf seinen Zügen.

Nur ab und zu schaffte es ein Strahl silbernen Lichtes die finstere Barriere um ihn zu durchdringen und einen Teil seines Gesichtes zu beleuchten, dessen unnatürliche Blässe sich stark von der Farbe der ihn umgebenden Dunkelheit abhob. Rote Lippen, an stolze Rosenknospen der Schlossgärten erinnernd, schienen unbeweglich, nahezu starr; es hätte der Verschleierung der Finsternis nicht bedurft, denn allein seine Miene wirkte wie eine Maske aus Porzellan; kalt und zugleich wunderschön.

Zierlich und kühl waren die Züge, die sein malerisches Gesicht zierten, sanft und doch so ungemein grausam. Ein Gemälde von schauerlicher Schönheit bot sich dem menschlichen Betrachter, atemberaubende Düsternis, die einen unwillkürlich und unwiderruflich in seinen Bann zog und gefangen nahm.

Aber würde man den Schleier lüften, die Oberfläche überwinden und tiefer dringen; was würde man finden?

Schwarz.

Er lächelte.

Ihm war, als würde das alte Lied aus weiter Ferne an sein Ohr getragen werden und er vernahm die leisen, vertrauten Klänge jener kummertragenden Symphonie.

Ach, wie schwarz, waren die Herzen derer, die keine Tränen mehr vergießen konnten und deren Klagelieder vor Jahrhunderten verstummt waren; nicht lebend, nicht tot; beseelt von einem Leben, das dem Odem des Grabes entstammte. Tausendfach verflucht von einem infernalen Segen, verdammt dazu, in trister Ruhelosigkeit umher zu wandeln, ohne Rast, ohne Ziel; gefangen im ewigen Traume der Einsamkeit.

Träume, dachte er und ließ seinen dunklen Blick gedankenverloren über die leere Waldrichtung schweifen. Wiederum waren es Träume gewesen, die seinen einsamen Weg hierher geleitet. Träume hatten ihn unbarmherzig heimgesucht und seinem Gemüt keine Ruhe gelassen, hatten selbst durch seine Schutzmauern nach ihm gegriffen und ihn bedrängt; es war ihm keine Wahl mehr geblieben, als nachzugeben und den lauten Rufen, die seinen Schlaf gestört hatten, zu folgen.

Und nun war er hier, an der Lichtung, an der sich die steinigen, von Moos überwucherten Waldwege begegneten und von fern aus betrachtet die deutlich sichtbare Form eines Kreuzes bildeten; des Zeichens, dem er schon vor langer Zeit abgeschworen und den Glauben an dessen Macht verloren hatte.

Doch nun, in dieser Nacht, deren Zauber um so viel stärker auf ihn zu wirken schien, als es eine andere je vermocht hätte; sollte sich nun doch etwas ereignen, das den Schmerz seiner wunden, ziellos umherirrenden Seele lindern würde? Sollte er wirklich daran glauben oder es doch nur für einen weiteren, grausamen Scherz halten, den die Götter ihm spielten?

...was war das?

Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Unglauben und er starrte die Straße vor sich in stiller Verblüffung an, ohne seinen Blick von dem alten Waldweg zu wenden. Im schien, als hörte er von fern her das laute Hufgetrappel von schnaubenden Pferden, vermischt mit dem Klang der knarrenden Räder einer Karosse, die über den steinigen Boden hinwegpolterte.

Unwillkürlich trat er einen Schritt zurück in die Schatten, die ihm auf seiner Reise als stille Behüter dienten, und wartete gespannt und zugleich argwöhnisch auf das Auftauchen der Menschen, deren Geruch er nun deutlich witterte.

Einige Momente vergingen, bevor sein durchdringender Blick die herandreschenden Pferde erspähte, die vom verängstigten Kutscher verbissen angespornt wurden, schneller zu galoppieren, als die vor Erschöpfung schnaufenden Tiere es ohnehin schon versuchten.

Es war nicht gerecht, dass man ihnen diese Bürde auferlegt hatte, es war nicht gerecht, dass sie ihr Leid auf solch unbarmherzige Weise in den geschundenen Händen tragen mussten; wer entschied darüber, wem jenes Schicksal zuteil werden sollte, wer fällte das vernichtende Urteil über diese armen Geschöpfe und stürzte sie ins unvergängliche Unglück?  
Und wem, wem nur, sollte es vorbestimmt sein, wenigstens einen der ihren zu erlösen? 

Mochte es auch nur ein seltsamer Zufall sein, dass jene Kutsche gerade hier und gerade zu dieser Stunde an diesem Orte auftauchte; etwas in ihm hatte sich geregt und ließ ihn all seine Vorsicht und seinen vorherigen Argwohn vergessen und seinen Mut aufflackern.

Ohne noch einen weiteren Moment zu zögern trat er mit entschiedener Bewegung aus dem Unterschlupf des Waldes auf die Straße hinaus und stellte sich dem rasenden Gefährt mit unbewegter Miene in den Weg.

Auf dass es einem von ihnen gelinge, das Schicksal furchtlos herauszufordern.

Die angsterfüllte Miene auf dem Gesicht des alten Kutschers wandelte sich zum Ausdruck jähen Entsetzens, als sich plötzlich jener junge Mann der Karosse in den Weg stellte, die mit rasender Geschwindigkeit dahinpreschte.

Er schrie auf und zog mit einem so heftigen Ruck an den Zügeln der Pferde, dass diese mit empörtem Wieheren auf die Hinterbeine sprangen und vor Schreck beinahe den die Straße blockierenden Mann umgerannt hätten; hätte sie im letzten Augenblick nicht eine stille, übernatürliche Macht durch ein zärtliches Wort beruhigt und die aufgescheuchten Tiere zum Stehen gebracht.

Das Gefährt wurde von der Vehemenz des abrupten Anhaltens zu beiden Seiten geschleudert, ohne jedoch vom Weg abzukommen, und drohte jeden Moment umzukippen; aber wie von Zauberhand kam es plötzlich, genau wie die beiden Hengste, zum Halten und nicht einmal eines der strapazierten Räder schien einen ernsthaften Schaden genommen zu haben.

Der Kutscher, der in diesen kurzen Ewigkeiten wohl tausend Tode gestorben sein musste, sprang mit einer ungeschickten Bewegung vom Kutschblock herunter und kam mit wackligen Beinen auf dem staubigen Waldboden auf; es schien, als wäre der Fremde für ihn nichts weiter als Luft, denn er schenkte ihm keine Beachtung, sondern wankte keuchend zur Kutschentür; er wollte diese gerade aufreißen, doch wurde sie in diesem Moment von selbst geöffnet.

Ein junger Herr, der dem Aussehen nach zu urteilen wohl nicht viel älter sein konnte, als der schwarzumhüllte Fremde, fiel förmlich aus der geöffneten Türe und wurde gerade noch von dem erschrockenen Kutscher aufgefangen und vor einem starken Aufprall auf dem Boden bewahrt.

"Mon dieu, André...", keuchte er und richtete sich nach Luft schnappend in den stützenden Armen auf, "...was ist geschehen, dass du uns beide beinahe umgebracht hättest?"  
Seine Stimme klang weder verärgert, noch erschrocken; er schien lediglich überrascht zu sein und hatte den gerade erlebten Schock schon längst überwunden.

"Monsieur, Monsieur...", stammelte der bleiche Kutscher, der obwohl des gesund wirkenden Auftretens des jungen Mannes, doch noch immer um das Wohl seines Herren besorgt war, "...i...ich...er erschien so plötzlich, ich ... konnte gerade noch bremsen..." Sein Blick irrte zum ersten Mal in dieser Zeitspanne zu dem Fremden, dessen schlanke und unbewegliche Gestalt noch immer mitten auf der Straße stand. Das schöne Antlitz, dessen Totenblässe von dem fahlen Licht des Mondes offenbart wurde, beobachtete das Geschehen mit einer aufmerksamen Gleichgültigkeit.

"Gott...", wisperte der Kutscher und fuhr zusammen, "...beim Allmächtigen..." Alle Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und ein Zittern ging durch seinen Körper, während in seinen verängstigten Blick etwas, wie eine entsetzte und plötzliche Erkenntnis trat.  
"Der Teufel...der Teufel irrt durch diese Wälder!", wimmerte er verzweifelt, "hätte ich doch nur nicht angehalten, hätte ich diesen Bastard doch nur an Ort und Stelle überfahren, hätte ich...-."

"André!", wurde das Gestotter des aufgebrachten Mannes verärgert von seinem Herrn unterbrochen.  
Ohne eine weitere Mahnung wirbelte er herum und rannte zu dem Jüngling herüber, der auf solch unnatürlich reglose Weise auf der Straße stand.

"Monsieur!", wisperte der junge Herr besorgt und versuchte in das Gesicht vor ihm zu spähen, das nun wieder von den schleichenden Schatten verborgen wurde, "Monsieur, ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen? Sagen Sie doch etwas!"

Er fasste den Jungen an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn leicht; seine Miene wirkte nun umso sorgenvoller. ,Ein Schock...', dachte er,...er muss noch unter Schock stehen!'

Doch noch bevor er sich weitere Gedanken machen konnte, hob der Jüngling langsam eine bleiche Hand und löste sich mit sanfter Bestimmtheit aus der Umklammerung; ein seltsames, auf unheimliche Weise fast schon zärtliches Lächeln huschte über das Antlitz des Vampirs, als er aus den Schatten trat und die Finsternis hinter sich ließ.

,Mon dieu...', war alles, was der junge Reisende beim Anblick des Gesichtes denken konnte, dessen Konturen nun vom Mondlicht vollständig beleuchtet wurden. Er vergaß für einen Sekundenbruchteil das Atmen, vergaß, was sich gerade ereignet hatte, vergaß das Ziel seiner Reise, seine Umgebung, selbst sein eigener Name war ihm für einpaar Augenblicke entfallen; solch eine Schönheit, dachte er voller Verzückung, konnte keinem menschlichen Wesen zu eigen sein.

"Monsieur, pardon-moi...", flüsterte der Vampir und seine Stimme klang so anmutig, so flehend, dass es dem Jüngling schwer viel, sich zu beherrschen, und ihn nicht einfach beschützerisch in seine Arme zu schließen, "...ich...-."

Seine halb geflüsterten Worte versiegten in einem leisen Aufkeuchen, als er kraftlos und erschöpft in die Arme des jungen Menschen vor ihm sank. 

Innerlich lächelnd über seine so hervorragend gespielte Rolle, schloss er die Augen und sah für einen Moment Bruchstücke seiner Träume vor sich aufflackern, die aber ebenso schnell wieder verblassten, wie sie gekommen waren.

Ein Spiel, welches die dunklen Mächte mit den Menschen zu spielen pflegen; Schachfiguren auf einem blutigen Schlachtfeld, die nicht wissen, welche Rolle zu spielen ihnen auferlegt wurde. Öffne die Augen, in blindem Wahn, der sich deines Verstandes bemächtigt hat, Verdammter!

"MONSIEUR!", rief der junge Lord erschrocken und umfasste vorsichtig die schlanke Taille des angeblich bewusstlosen Vampirs, hob ihn behutsam auf die Arme und trug ihn zur Kutsche.  
Im Gehen konnte er nicht anders, als verzaubert das wunderschöne Gesicht des Fremden genauer zu mustern, dessen schimmernde Haut förmlich dazu einlud, sie zu berühren und zu streicheln.

War es das silbrige Mondlicht, dass seine Sinne so liebestrunken machte, einer jener verhängnisvollen Zauber, den die Nacht über die Menschen zu bringen vermochte?

Er wusste es nicht.

Der Fluch des Vampirs hatte ihn gefesselt.

For he who has not folded in his arms  
A skeleton, nor fed on graveyard charms,  
Recks not of furbelow, or paint, or scent,   
When Horror comes the way that Beauty went

Charles Baudelaire, The Dance of Death  
End of first chap XD .. lebt ihr noch? Óò Ich weiß, es war arg geschwollen, aber .. ich hab versucht, mich n bisschen dem Stil der Romantik anzupassen -; Nya Kritik&feedback wäre lüp! o


End file.
